Benguela's Dream
''THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! THANK YOU! This is a fanfic about my new child, Benga. Yes, she's in the canon timeline and this is in MFP. Just go with it. ''A House of Dreams She didn't remember falling asleep so quickly. Once she shut her eyes, her world blanked out. Darkness. Quiet. A place far removed from the stress of the everyday life of a soldier. An escape. The green SeaWing blinked her eyes and looked around in her dream-world. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she took in her surroundings. There she was, in a crisp and clean white house, overlooking a large, clear water pool and the ocean. A breeze swept over the ground, rustling the palm's leaves, blowing the few specks of dust sky high. Benguela's dark green eyes lit up in joy. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she gasped. Her bioluminescent scales glowed softly in the morning light. Turning to the patio door, she walked into the house behind her. Benga's grin widened a the lush white carpet covering the floor and white fabric chairs. She softly put a talon on one of the chairs and recoiled quickly. "Is this... real?" she whispered. She tiptoed quietly through her living room, drinking in the sights. Benguela breathed deeply and caught the sweet scents fo pineapple and tropical flowers. Her heart was now leaping around in her chest, overjoyed at the fact that she was here. In her dream house. The kitchen was stunning. But not because of the sheer gorgeousness of it, but because... "Agulhas?" Benguela couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was her sister. "But... you're... I thought that you..." And Benguela broke down into fresh sobs. A smile spread over Agulhas's snout. "I've missed you," Agulhas said. "I'm so sorry a-about the a-argument." Benguela sobbed. Agulhas ran to her twin and wrapped her wings around her. "I am too," she replied. "I never wanted to leave." "Me neither." Benga pulled back and smiled. Agulhas smiled back. "I'll be out back in the pool if you need me," Agulhas said. "I really have missed you," she added sincerely after a pause. Benga nodded and Agula walked out of the kitchen. Benguela trailed her and watched as she opened the back door and stepped out to the pool patio. I-I can't believe she's here. ''Benguela thought happily. ''I've missed her so much over the past few years. ''She down on the couch backed up against the wall and switched on the TV. She flipped through the channels and finally settled on an action movie. She sat there for about an hour, eyes glued to the screen, watching as armies fought and fell. ''I'm in the army. ''she thought and then frowned. ''Wait a second... no I'm not. ''But she couldn't shake the odd feeling that she was. ''If I was, I wouldn't be here. ''she thought back to herself. ''Agulhas would still hate me as well. ''An attacker on the screen's battle ax clashed with an opposer's sword. Her house trembled. ''What...? The attacker struck again and the opposer parried. The house trembled again. Plaster fell from the roof. Benguela stood up in fear. The battle on the TV intensified. The house shook and chunks of the roof fell to the ground. Benga looked out to her sister in the pool. "Agulhas!" she screamed. But Agulhas didn't seem to hear her. She just floated there, looking out to see. "AGULHAS!" Benguela screamed again. No response. And suddenly, a noise grew. A voice. Yelling for her. And her eyes snapped open, looking right into the eyes of a fellow platoon member. "Benguela!" he was saying. "Are you okay? You were twitching madly and muttering." Benga nodded slightly. "Yes, yes. I'm fine." She forced a smile. The soldier looked at her oddly. "Okay," he replied and went back to bed. The darkness enveloped her once more, but this time it was different. It was not silent. She was not asleep. She was in on of her platoon's tents, surrounded by sleeping and snoring soldiers. Benguela's fake smiled had died long ago. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to blink them away. It was only a dream. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions